What Is Promised
by YukimuraShuusukeGirl
Summary: A meeting with two people, bring her into a world she never thought. She would help them, and she would open their hearts. Just who would be able to catch her own heart is yet to be seen.


_**What Is Promised**_

_**Summary: A meeting with two people, bring her into a world she never thought. She would help them, and she would open their hearts. Just who would be able to catch her own heart is yet to be seen.**_

_**Pairing: Kagome/? Vote?**_

_**Yuki Note: KittyBlue helped do this chapter...though after the first chapter It is all my own. Hope you like this!**_

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**x-X-x**_

Kagome cautiously watched the red pandas that seemed to always be nearby now. The cute little things were usually watching her or lounging in the trees, eating. Even though she knew for a fact that they wouldn't hurt her it was a little unnerving that so many were always close by, even at school. She even had a specific one that was always, always the closest one to her. She smiled as her eyes caught sight of him, he was smaller than the others, and had hazel eyes instead of the normal dark brown, but other wise he was a normal red panda.

"Good morning, Bikou." She said, addressing her constant shadow, which is why she named him thus. Bikou meant shadow, tail, follow, and so it fit him pretty much perfectly.

Upon hearing his name, Bikou's cat-like ears perked and he leaped down from the tree to run over and climb onto her shoulder. She giggled and allowed it, if she didn't he'd find a way to get onto her shoulder anyway, she learned. Shaking her head, Kagome looked around. Her mother said they were suppose to come this morning right? She hoped she hadn't woken up too late.

Kun-Loon Higurashi had to take Ojii-san(grandfather), who's name Kagome had never, ever even thought to ask about, to the hospital that morning and so neither she nor Ojii-san could meet the high school students. Why were highschoolers coming to the shrine? Well, it wasn't for actual history lessons, that was for sure, but rather to advertise their high school's annual fair at the shrine.

They actually chose the best time of year to advertise, since many girls had already started to come around to wish for good luck in confessing their love on Valentine's Day, which was over a month from now. Kagome couldn't understand some of them, how they'd return day after day for nearly two months to pray for good luck. Mainly this one girl, what was her name? Motoko? Yes, that was her name, but she hadn't come at all this year.

Oh, that's right, she graduated last year.

Kagome shook her head and stretched, a little annoyed at how tight the top to her custom miko(priestess) costume was. Ojii-san had had the costume made, with minor changes. For instance, the top was tighter around her chest area, and had extra fabric in the front and back to go over the pants. Over that white piece was a dark blue obi, matching the dark blue pants. Again, it wasn't the traditional robes, and sure, it looked better, but it was still uncomfortable. (1)

Not that normal miko robes were any more comfortable than these, but she could still gripe a bit in the privacy of her mind, right? She was, after all, a teenage girl, there was plenty to gripe about!

"Haru-chan, Haru-chan! Hurry!" A voice said happily, reminding Kagome vaguely of the happy-go-lucky Rin. "I wanna see the bi~g tree! See it, Haru-chan? It's big from all~ the way down here!"

"The Goshinbaku, Momiji." Another voice- apparently this 'Haru-chan' – said as Bikou left Kagome's shoulder to hide in the trees for now.

"Goshi-Goshi wants to be seen by Mo-mi-ji!" Momiji sang, shortening the name specifically for his little song. As the wind picked up, scents hit Kagome directly in the face causing her to wrinkle her nose.

A rabbit and a cow? One of those two must work on a farm. She walked over to the top of the stairs and looked down upon the two high school students, glad she was being home schooled now as she looked upon the newest uniforms. It was obvious the little blond—Momiji—was wearing the girl's school uniform top with a pair of shorts.

"Good evening, I am Kagome Higurashi, you two are here to post up the signs, right?" She asked and Momiji nodded enthusiastically.

"Ja!" Momiji said, confusing Kagome for only a second. 'Ja' could be a shortened version of 'Ja ne' which would mean bye, of course, he wasn't speaking in Japanese at this moment. Rather, he was saying 'Yes' in German. It was a habit he had yet to grow out of. She watched as Haru tapped the shorter boy's head with his knuckles. "Oops, eh, yes!"

She smiled and turned around. "I'll show you to the most approached areas during this time of year. Please don't put anything on the Goshinbaku." As they moved around Kagome found that 'Haru-chan', or, rather, Hatsuharu-san(he did not like being called Sohma-san), was a very mellow guy, and Momiji-chan was just as he first seemed—cute and adorably lovable.

After only four signs were put up there was a nagging voice in Kagome's head telling her to hide, which could only mean two things. Youkai or Hojo.

"Higurashi-san!"

Kagome groaned and forced on a smile. "E-Excuse me, you two." She turned her back to them just as Hojo came running up, a hand waving towards her and a bag of medication of some sort. "Yes?"

"Good afternoon! I was bringing you this herbal tea, specially made by my cousin in Kyoto, and I saw this sign about this festival! Would you go with me?" Hojo asked and Kagome hesitated.

"W-Well, you see, I-I...I have plans! Yeah, that's it! Plans!" Kagome said, unconvincingly, but apparently fooling the boy.

"Oh...may I ask what those plans are? Maybe I can meet you before or afterwords?" He asked and Momiji stepped up.

"Kaggy-cha~n! You said you'd spend all of the next couple months with me!" Momiji whined, tears in his eyes as he grabbed Kagome's hand and tugged like a spoiled child. "It's not fair! Not Fair! NOT FAIR!"

Hatsuharu sighed and grabbed Momiji suddenly. "Momiji-chan, if Kaggy-itoko(younger female cousin) doesn't have time for us, she just doesn't...even if we hardly see her..." Momiji took the opportunity to develop fake tears, looking at Kagome and Hojo.

"Hojo-kun, it looks like I really can't, sorry!" Kagome said, almost a little too happy. Hojo nodded.

"Yes, I understand! Until next time, Higurashi!" He said, handing her the bag and running off. Kagome sighed in relief.

"Oh god, I owe you two!" She said and Momiji grinned.

"Really?"

"Of course! I've been trying to avoid him forever, and you just freed me for two _whole _months!" Kagome exclaimed, not even thinking as she happily hopped from foot to foot in a funny, yet very cute, dance.

"Well, how old are you?" Momiji asked and she smiled at him.

"Seventeen, why?" She asks as she pauses in her movements. Hatsuharu sighed as he looked away, crossing his arms. Momiji suddenly points at her, determination written all over his face.

"You'll be my date for the fair!"

"WHAT?!" Kagome squeaked out, unbelieving that this young boy just told her she was going on a date with him.

Hatsuharu chose then to speak up. "Momiji is sixteen this year, only a year younger than you, so don't worry. Besides, with you there I don't have to worry about finding a date either."

"W-Why are ya'll worried about dates?" She asked, scared of the answer.

"Well, it's a Valentine's Day fair, and neither of us really want a fan girl, and you haven't tried flirting or anything, so you're perfect to play the part." Momiji said and Kagome flushed.

"That doesn't mean I couldn't just be shy!"

Momiji and Hatsuharu both snorted at the thought of her being shy. She ran a public shrine, a pretty popular one around this time of year at that, she was obviously use to being hit on by 'pretty boys', and she didn't have any problems talking to Hatsuharu—who usually had women tongue tied. No, she wasn't shy, just modest.

"You still owe me, so we're going to the fair! Wear something cute!" Momiji said with a grin and Kagome sighed.

"I can't get out of this, can I?" She asked Hatsuharu, who seemed more level headed.

"No."

"Damn it." She cursed under her breath, crossing her arms as she continued helping them put up signs, grumbling the entire time.

-Valentine's Day-

"Yuki-kun, are you sure you have it, I mean I ca-" Tohru Honda started, but Yuki Sohma cut her off with a shake of his dark gray-purple hair.

"It's alright, I have it, Tohru-chan." He said, holding a rather large trey of rice balls. They had so much success with they mystery balls before that they had decided to try it again. Walking over to the other side of the booth, he set the sweet rice balls down. This year they had decided on two separate rice ball set ups, the sweet and the salty. Completely Kyo's idea, surprisingly, but, then again, Kyo and himself had become... less hateful... since Tohru arrived.

Granted, they still fought, but it was mostly simply on a physical level rather than a emotional level now.

"Tohru-chan! Tohru-chan!" Yuki could recognize that voice a mile away. He sighed and grabbed the back of Momiji's shirt as he made a leap for Tohru.

"We're in public, Momiji, behave." He murmured, moving the rabbit back in front of the booth rather than behind where he could pounce on Tohru.

The last time he did that Yuki had to act as a distraction.

In a damn dress.

"Hmph! You're no fun!" Momiji whined before looking back into the crowd. "Haru-chan, Kagome-chan, this way!"

Hatsuharu sighed as he grabbed onto Kagome's hand, leading her through the crowd without touching _anyone. _It was a skill Sohma family members quickly picked up. Kagome smiled as they reached Momiji.

"Momiji-kun!" She said before putting on a pout and poking him in the ribs. "You really shouldn't leave your date behind, you know! I know I'm here with Haru-kun as well, but really, that was a little rude."

For the first time Yuki noticed how tall Momiji had grown. He was nearly five foot, though the girl was a little over five foot, the two looked nice together. However, she looked better with Hatsuharu, who towered over her at nearly six and a half feet. Yuki wondered when everyone got so tall. He wondered, as well, how tall he, himself, was now. He usually didn't pay attention to such things.

"Yuki-kun..." Hatsuharu said, reaching over the booth and grabbing hold of Yuki's shirt.

"Oh, you know him?" She looked over to the handsome man in front of her and bowed. "Nice to meet you, I'm Kagome Higurashi."

Hatsuharu looked at her then Yuki. "Yuki Sohma...Kagome Higurashi." He murmured, still holding on to Yuki.

"Yes, she just introduced herself, Haru. Did I hear right and she is both you and Momiji's date?" He asked, hopeful that Hatsuharu had a crush other than himself or Rin.

"Yup! Momiji-kun did me a favor, so I owed him, and Haru-kun didn't say anything against it. So, here I am." Kagome said with a shrug. "Not that both of them aren't boyfriend material, I'm just not really looking, you know?"

Yuki smiled. He knew that feeling. "Yes, I know." He watched as she took interest in the animal shaped rice balls. "The animals of the zodiac, including the cat. Tohru Honda, my friend who made the rice balls, has a thing for them."

Kagome's eyes softened as she reached over to fix the rat's lopsided spinach made ears. "So do I. I've always been fond of the tales." She said and smiled at him. _Of course no one knows about the red panda..._ Kagome thought, but didn't say anything. She jumped slightly as a loud yell came from nearby.

"YA DAMN RAT!" Kyo snarled, stomping over and grabbing a fist full of Yuki's shirt. Yuki sighed. "TELLIN' TOHRU TO PUT LEEKS IN AGAIN THIS YEAR!? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

"Not everyone hates leeks, stupid cat." Yuki said, pulling himself free from Kyo's grip. He would have dodged the fist headed his way if Kagome hadn't reached out and grabbed Kyo's wrist, stopping him immediately. Kyo and Yuki were both surprised they gaped wide eyed at the fragile looking Kagome Higurashi.

"You're being brash and not thinking. All over some leeks? You're reason to fight is stupid." She said to Kyo before looking at Yuki. "I am pretty surprised you'd egg him on, Sohma-san, you seem more level headed than that. In fact, I'm going to go as far as to say your actions were stupider than his, allowing a fight where others could get hurt." Kagome said, just as Tohru came running up.

"Oh, thank goodness! Is anyone hurt? Are you two okay? Oh, are you okay, miss?" Tohru rambled out, still holding a half eaten leek rice ball. Kagome sighed.

"Everyone's fine." She said, dropping Kyo's wrist and holding a hand out to Tohru. "I'm Kagome Higurashi."

"Tohru Honda, this is Kyo Sohma, and Yuki Sohma."

Kagome chuckled. "Figures I'd meet another Sohma." She said, smiling to Momiji. "Family of yours?"

"Yup! We're all cousins!" Momiji said before Kagome gave a small laugh. He really was so much like Rin and Shippo it was ridiculous. Just as she was going to turn away she felt something horrible was going to happen.

"Who's that girl by Ouji-sama?" She heard someone whisper and that ominous feeling grew larger.

"Um, I don't suppose any of you are referred to as 'Ouji-sama'?" She asked, missing out on what most of the next whisper was.

"-her!" She heard a hiss and suddenly felt a bump from the side, knocking her directly into Hatsuharu's chest. Everyone tensed for a moment before she stood up straight, looking at her hands. Momiji frowned for a moment before suddenly smiling, stealing a glance at Yuki. He would know what was about to happen, and should things go wrong he'd be able to bale them out.

Yuki didn't miss the action, nor the sly smile that formed on Momiji's lips only seconds before he nearly tackled the poor girl in a hug. "Are you okay, Kagome-chan?! Those mean girls from Yuki's fan club tried to push you over! Lucky Haru-chan caught you, huh?"

"Y-Yeah..." She said, pulling herself quickly from Momiji, knocking into the rice ball stand in her hurry to get away. "I-I gotta go!" She said quickly, before racing off.

The Sohmas looked at one another before looking towards her quickly retreating figure.

"Either follow her or know how to get a hold of her." Yuki said and Momiji nodded.

"Haru-chan and I know where she lives." Momiji said before sighing. He could feel the rabbit spirit within him crying out to tell 'god' of this girl, no doubt the others were feeling the same pull. The zodiac spirits were always wishing to inform 'god' of everything that went on. "I don't suppose we can keep this from Akito-sama, huh?"

Yuki frowned and shook his head. "No, it'll start to be painful if we try to keep it a secret."

Hatsuharu nodded and lazily popped a rice ball into his mouth, ready to leave now that the interesting girl was gone.

Kagome stumbled a little as she saw Bikou watching her from a tree right outside the school. The red panda had taken to following her since he found her. Sighing she gave him a small wave and kept walking, knowing he was following behind hidden from view...for the most part.

She soon took to biting her thumb nail, thinking about recent events. She was going to have to look into this Sohma family, if two of their family members can hold her without anything happening...

She paused when she saw a small white rabbit in her front yard. Cocking her head she wondered when bunnies had decided they liked the shrine grounds as well before heading inside.

The bunny was soon joined by another and they set about building a burrow. After all, they may be there a long time if Momiji wanted them to watch the girl.

* * *

_**Read and Review!**_


End file.
